Modern software products can be increasingly complex, as can the devices that run these products. The number of different computing devices available on the market is constantly increasing, with consumers requiring smartphones, tablets, smart watches, portable computers as well as the traditional personal computer (PC). To justify the cost of development, and to meet consumer needs, it is often required to roll out a software application across a range of different devices and operating systems. A program developer often has to take into account different operating systems, communication protocols and system hardware when developing new software. As a result, it is often difficult to ensure that a software product is functional across a complete range of devices and operating systems, and that any errors, flaws, failures, or faults (otherwise known as ‘bugs’) in the software product are identified. Typically, these ‘bugs’ are only discovered when the software is run. The testing of a software product, pre-launch, is therefore important to a software developer.